Paseo por el cementerio
by La Heredera
Summary: Un juego desencadenó la maldad...no soy buena para los summary


Paseo por el cementerio  
  
Capitulo 1: Juana Esparza  
  
Harry esperaba recargado en la barda del cementerio, nadie había llegado, miró su reloj, era exactamente la medianoche y nadie llegaba, pero podía justificarlos, él si lo pensó mucho antes de salir de Privet Drive. Se empezó a oír ruido en los arbustos, Harry miró aquél lugar, no hace falta agregar que muy asustado (n/a: pero ya lo hice) y vio que alguien salía de ahí.  
  
"¿Hermione" dijo Harry temeroso, pues esa.cosa.parecía tener dos cabezas  
  
"No siñor, yo soy Juana Esparza...digo...Joanne Spears "  
  
"¿Spears? ¿Algo de Britney Spears?" preguntó Harry  
  
"Ni me la mencione, esa fue quien deshonró a la familia, ¡Ni me la mencione!-exclamó la mujer (n/a: No tengo nada en contra de Britney Spears) Harry la miró unos minutos  
  
"¡Ahhh!...¿no ha vistos a dos chicos como de mi edad?"  
  
"No siñor, yo nada más venía a pasear a mi Jorgito" dijo la mujer alejándose, Harry observó la 'segunda cabeza', era un niño que tenía en la espalda detenido por una especie de sábana, volvió a mirar su reloj, lo golpeó  
  
"¡Perfecto" exclamó viendo su reloj, no se movía, estaba a punto de irse, pero vio que 5 personas se acercaban, 2 venían en la misma acera que estaba parado Harry y las otras al otro lado de la calle  
  
"¡Harry!" lo llamó Hermione  
  
"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Harry cuando los 2 chicos estaban frente a él  
  
"Ron no quería venir, accedió sólo cuando recordó que su orgullo estaba en juego" respondió la chica, Harry miró a Ron  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo pensaste antes de venir?-preguntó Ron a Harry  
  
"¿Yo? ¿el gran Harry Potter? Por supuesto que no" mintió Harry, volteó hacia donde estaban los otros tres chicos "Pensé que no vendrías, Malfoy"  
  
"¡Milagro! Pensaste" dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, el rubio y el chico de lentes se miraban fijamente, sus miradas sólo demostraban una cosa: odio  
  
"¿No vamos a entrar?" preguntó Blaise minutos después  
  
"Tienes mucha razón, Zabini" dijo Draco desviando la mirada  
  
"¿No van a entrar?" preguntó Harry a los tres Slytherin  
  
"No, gracias Potter, después de ti" dijo Pansy en tono 'cortes'  
  
"Eso demuestra que son cobardes" dijo Harry, se acercó a la enorme cerca y la saltó, una vez adentro se olvido de que tenía compañía, recorrió el lugar con la vista, dio un paso, Draco lo llamo  
  
" Potter ¿nos abres?" preguntó el chico en forma de orden  
  
"¡Ahh! Cierto, vienen con migo" dijo Harry abriendo la, repito, enorme cerca  
  
"En verdad, no puede haber alguien más estúpido" dijo Blaise una vez adentro, miró a Ron "Aunque..."  
  
"¿No me lo va a agradecer?...después de que les ahorre un gran esfuerzo, epro para mi no fue nada" dijo Harry  
  
"Potter, la cerca mide un metro" dijo Draco bajando a Harry de su nube  
  
" Bien, dejemos de hablar y ¡A lo que venimos!" exclamó Harry, dio unas pasos, pero de pronto se detuvo "Eh...¿Qué venimos a hacer?"  
  
"¡Bien!, no sabemos lo que venimos a hacer, mejor vamonos" dijo Ron, dio media vuelta, pero Draco lo detuvo por el cuello de loa camisa  
  
" Weasley...yo si lo recuerdo" dijo Draco, se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y le susurró algo, al instante Ron comenzó a correr de una lado a otro y a gritar histérico  
  
"¡NOOOOO! ¡ESO NO! ¿POR QUÉ A MI? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡ESE CASTIGO NO!" gritaba el pelirrojo  
  
"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó Hermione preocupada, pero a la vez divertida al ver a Ron en ese estado  
  
"Nada...sólo le dije que tenía que besarte" respondió el rubio con simpleza, Hermione frunció el ceño  
  
"Imbecil" espetó la chica  
  
"¿Qué? Es normal que se ponga así" dijo Draco  
  
"Ch#$%& tu madre" dijo Hermione  
  
" La tuya" dijo el rubio  
  
"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó...gritó Hermione echando fuego por los ojos  
  
"Na...nada" dijo Draco asustado detrás de Pansy  
  
"No te preocupes Draki, ¡Yo te defiendo!" dijo Pansy poniéndose como si fuera peleador de Kun - Fu y apareciendo de la nada con un traje de karateca  
  
"¡Éntrale! ¡Éntrale!" dijo Hermione poniéndose, según ella, en guardia  
  
"¡Ya te sacaste boleto!...¡PERRA!" exclamó Pansy y se abalanzó sobre Hermione empezando una pelea  
  
Mientras tanto Harry tarareaba despistado la canción '¿Qué vamos a hacer?', la acababa de inventar y miraba el lugar como si lo fuera a comprar haciendo como que se acariciaba la punta de un bigote estilo Zapata.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Harry a Draco la pelea de las chicas y los gritos de Ron  
  
"¿Lo quieres saber? Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio" dijo Draco sacando una enorme bolsa azul de su bolsillo que quien sabe como es que la pudo meter, ya que había sacado la bolsa se puso a cantar "...sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? Con la bolsa mágica y la imaginación..."  
  
"...haré una linda creación, ¡Sí!, haré una linda creación" termino Harry  
  
"Barney es fantástico, ¿cierto?" preguntó Draco  
  
"Es mi héroe" dijo Harry con voz soñadora "Pero, ¿es la verdadera bolsa mágica?  
  
"Claro, se la robe, pero...tuvieron que sacrificar a BG (n/a: ¿se escribe así?), ¡pobre BG!" dijo Draco al borde de las lágrimas  
  
"¡Pobre BG! ¡Poor BG!" exclamó Harry entre sollozos, de la nada se detuvo " ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?"  
  
"¡Cierto!" exclamó Draco y sacó un tablero de la bolsa, era casi blanco, tenía las letras del abecedario, números, las respuestas 'SÍ' y 'NO' y un pequeño triángulo del mismo color del tablero, ya se imaginan que es  
  
"¿Ouija?" preguntó Harry, extrañamente al tablero le apreció una boca  
  
"Para servirle a usted y al mundo" dicho esto la boca desapareció  
  
"¿BG? ¿la voz de BG?" preguntó Harry  
  
"Sí, es una ouija, aquí entre nos es la de hueso" dijo Draco en tono misterioso  
  
"¿BG?" volvió a preguntar Harry, Draco chasqueó la lengua  
  
"Tenían que darle un uso a los desechos" dijo el rubio  
  
"No te preocupes BG, te daremos un buen uso" dijo Harry dando suaves palmadas al tablero "Lo haremos, ¿verdad?"  
  
En ese momento Blaise se ocupaba en inundar el cementerio con su baba ya que a Pansy se le había roto el pantalón de karateca y se le veía todo...Pero la tierra no sólo estaba llena de baba, también tenía bolas de pelo que Pansy le había arrancado a Hermione y algunos dientes de Pansy  
  
"¡Suéltame!...¡PERRA!" ordenó Hermione "¡No lo haré!...¡PERRA!" gritó Pansy y volvieron a la pelea  
  
Ron hasta ese momento no podía calmarse, estaba arrodillado y con las manos juntas como si fuera a hacer un oración.  
  
"¡Por favor! ¡A ella no! ¡Haré lo que tú quieras, pero a ella no! ¡Es más, besaré la tierra!" dijo Ron y se puso a dar grandes besos a la tierra  
  
"¡ALTO!" dijo Harry como si fuera parte del coro de una iglesia  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó ron en el mismo tono, por alguna razón que Harry desconocía tenía la cara llena de tierra  
  
"Empecemos con la misión" respondió Draco de igual manera  
  
"Cierto" apoyó Blaise cantando, Pansy y Hermione ya estaban de pie, pero eso no les impedía seguir peleando  
  
"Empecemos..." dijo Pansy cantando, pero sin soltar el cabello de Hermione  
  
"...ahora" terminó Hermione sin soltar el cuello de la otra chica  
  
"¡PELOTÓN! ¡En formación!" gritó Harry, todos hicieron una fila horizontal, Harry daba pasos largos caminando de un lado a otro frente a ellos  
  
"¿Niño de chocolate? ¿Qué acaso todavía eres un niño? Lávate esa cara ahora mismo" ordenó Harry, Ron empezó a sollozar, Harry se paro frente a Hermione "¿Tú que quieres calva?" preguntó Harry de malos modos, miró a los demás "Son unos pésimos soldados, pero no hay otros, así que ¡Andando!"  
  
Harry camino al frente seguido por los 5 chicos.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
*************************  
  
Hi!!!! Hasta que lo termine!!, ya tenía ganas de hacer un fict con algo de humor y aquí está, se que es pésimo, pero es el primero con humor que hago, denme sus opiniones.  
  
Tendrá Juana Esparza algo que ver en esta aventura? No se ni sé por que titule así el capitulo.  
  
Una ultima cosa: ¡¡REVIEWS!!  
  
BYE!!! 


End file.
